Recent years, so-called digital electrical household appliances have become more diversified. For example, in order to record a TV program, a hard disk recorder, a DVD recorder, a composite device thereof, or the like can be used. Also in relation with playing back music, the methods thereof have become diversified, for example, playback of compressed data stored in various types of memory cards, hard disks, or the like, in addition to playback of conventional compact disks (CDs).